vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145687-motivation
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you do them progression style, those raids will take you months. IF you manage a carry through GA, then you are still looking at months for DS. Unless you get into a guild that carries you to an Avatus kill. I dunno what to tell you. I play loads and still run out of time to do all the stuff I want to do in game. | |} ---- I missed where you said this. So I dunno- I really enjoy running the dungeons a lot, and working toward better gear. If you don't have all the DS BoE weapons, you still have more than you can work for. But if it's more content you are looking for, yeah, pretty much the only stuff left for you is going to be the raids. MMOs are about motivating people to re-run the same content lots of times. If you aren't into that, they probably aren't going to be able to keep you long term. | |} ---- ---- ---- This. I think this is something that won't be sustainable for the genre long-term. Most gamers today are becoming less and less tolerant of this kind of grind-y, carrot on a stick type of gameplay. The next MMO that comes out that sees massive success will be vastly different than the usual cookie cutter theme park WoW-esque MMO's we've been subject to in recent years. This is a whole other discussion though. I don't want to go too far off-topic. | |} ---- I did too and got called names. | |} ---- Welcome to Wildstar | |} ---- There are only three ways to keep people playing the same game for months and months. One is to make the content repeatable and incentivize them to do it (dungeons/raids). The second is PvP because the players themselves add new experiences (Eve/Crowfall). And the third way is player generated content (Minecraft/WS Housing). Because there's simply no way to generate new content fast enough to keep people engaged without repetition. | |} ---- ---- ---- Why not play PvP to be playing PvP. I would hate if progressing to best gear and runes took long, because all I want to is play PvP. I already think it takes too long to get geared for PvP. Really hate any kind of gear progression, it gets in the way of the actual game. Edited October 30, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Doesn't matter. Don't you guys understand? HE GOT THE GEAR. That's what's important to him. He completed a fully-runed set of Orange PVP gear in under a month. *That* was his motivation. Not rankings, not actually *using* that gear to ROFLPWN N00BZ or fighting other highly-geared players on equal footing. Now he's done it. Mission: Accomplished. His motivation is gone. I mean, if you're a raider and you *finally* get the last BiS items and *finally* get all your runes perfect and you've *already* beaten the content ... do you keep Raiding? I mean, you already got the very best of everything. You can outperform everyone that's not on your level and you've mastered the mechanics. What's left? | |} ---- Helping your friends get the gear :) | |} ---- Does not apply in PVP. I have never met a magnanimous PVPer. If they're carrying someone else to get gear or rating, it's for profit, not kindness or altruism. | |} ---- ---- ---- Do it all again with toasters as your controls. | |} ---- Sure. You are awesome! I suck. Feeling better about your shitty life now? | |} ---- No need to be snippy. You made this thread. Honestly, how did you expect the PVP community to react to this post? You basically just let them know that now that you have the bestest gear that they are no longer worth your time and effort. | |} ---- ---- Alts....and then alts....and more alts! | |} ---- | |} ---- I look like that on a good day. | |} ---- ---- < Esper healer alt in leveling pvp. Dang it people, don't f***ing roll out of my soothe. The struggle. Oh and I assume nothing but focus pool in the lower levels? | |} ---- ---- Spellslingers slipping right before my Torrent lands is the worst. "Y U dodge mah healz? I coulda saved u bruh." Edited October 30, 2015 by Sixgun387 | |} ---- ---- Also in case it wasnt obvious, the pvp grind is intentionally light and quick so that pvpers can have skill v skill instead of gear v gear. It's a nice grind to separate gear types, but not so grindy that you spend your whole pvp time getting face stomped. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not gonna be another MMO with massive success; the genre as a whole is circling the drain now that MOBAs and their ilk are taking the reins. No western publishers are investing in any new MMO development, and indie studios simply aren't going to take the risk or be able to generate the millions it takes to build, run, and sustain an MMO. I think the ones that are here are lucky to have gotten in the door, but I'm not sure that the market is big enough to take on any newcomers. I think WS is one of the last great traditional MMOs we're gonna see. Edited October 31, 2015 by Frackwell | |} ---- I disagree. Personally, I'm not a big fan of MOBAs (aside from Smite, which is more of a hybrid between FPS/MOBA). Just look at how many people are still playing MMOs across the board (WoW, SWTOR, WildStar, etc). There will still be a huge market for this genre, because it allows people to play at their own pace versus being thrown into the arena and they HAVE to play for 30-45 minutes or more. What is there to do between fights in a MOBA? Not much. | |} ---- ---- lmao | |} ---- Where do you squeeze in the time to write your addons? ;) | |} ---- I think Wildstar will slowly build its base now its gone f2p. In all honesty it's just too good not to. I'm still blown away at the fact that I'm never bored in this game, there is always dailies/contracts to do or world events/bosses and that's just as a single player, add in raiding if you've got a guild. This is also all on one character, I couldn't imagine being able to keep up with dailies/contracts on more than one character and the great thing is it still doesn't feel like a grind. While it has the odd issue here and there its free to play model is crazy good and the game as a whole impressive and fun and so far never boring! The only hurdle is getting new people to try it for themselves in which case you need to hassle friends more! Edited November 4, 2015 by H3rboss | |} ---- Those couple phantom hours that come after the 24th hour of the day ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I love your addons :wub: (just wanted to tell you) After rereading the OP, my guess is that s/he never even tried the housing. Granted, in most games the housing isn't all that and a bag of chips, but if you never even try other aspects of Wildstar (or any other game for that matter) it's hard to make broad brush stroke rants about how there is 'nothing left to do after my race to level cap' and have people agree with you. Makes me a little sad for the OP :( | |} ---- ----